Lucky in Love
by FTAngel
Summary: FT Harmony (aka. Fairy Tail) Is a famous group of 5 girls who sing and entertain people. Natsu Dragneel and his friends go to one of their concerts where luck changes their lives forever. Sorry for the bad summary but this is my first fanfic so pls R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: FT Harmony

"Yo dudes, I heard that FT Harmony just got this new chick as their lead singer." Gajeel smirked as he told the group of high school boys. "Heard she's pretty hot too."

"Oh yeah that busty blonde chick right?" Gray asked. Gajeel nodded and Jellal turned to Natsu.

"Gajeel bought some tickets for their next concert and I want you to come with us."

"No way, I'm not going if Ice Princess is going too." Natsu looked at Gray with a disgusted face. Gray smirked and looked over to Jellal.

"Well it seems that he doesn't want to go, so we'll just go without him."

"No I will not allow him to skip this again! He never goes anywhere with us!" Jellal said while glairing at Gray and Natsu. "Natsu you will come with us! I don't care if you hate Gray, you will go there with us!"

"Ugh fine, seriously Jellal you are not my dad so stop acting like it." Natsu said earning a glare from said man.

"Hey boys, I'm gotta get to class now." Loke said as he walked away.

"Yeah we should all go to class now, see ya guys." Gray waved while he walked away. The rest of the guys also went their classes, waving goodbye to each other.

"Ugh, I have health class with Ms. Porlyusica" Natsu murmured while he hurried to class.

 **After school…**

Natsu headed towards the other 4 guys. Once he got there he asked, "Hey guys, so when is the concert?"

"It's tomorrow at 4 o'clock." Gajeel said while handing everyone their tickets. "Loke is gonna take us there at 6:30 cuz there's gonna be a long line, so get ready by 6:00"

"What?! I can't wake up that early!" Natsu whined. All the guys except Gajeel looked at him with a 'get used to it' face.

"Ahem. Anyways, see ya later!" Everyone nodded and went home.

oOo

 **The Next Day at 6:25…**

"Okay… last stop is Natsu's place." Loke told the group as they drove away from Gray's house. "At least it's close…"

Finally they got to the apartment building and Jellal hopped out of the car to go get the pink haired boy.

 ***Knock* *knock***

Jellal stood at the door waiting for Natsu to come out, but no one came to the door. Jellal started to feel worried but then realized that his friend was probably still sleeping, so he grabbed the spare key from under the doormat and unlocked the door. He invited himself in and went towards Natsu's room where he heard snoring.

He opened the door and went over to the bed grabbing the blankets and pillow and threw them of the bed revealing a half naked Natsu. Jellal looked at him and shook him awake.

"Urgh…" Natsu groaned, "Five more minutes…"

Jellal face-palmed, _why did I have to do this?_ He looked around the room and saw a broom placed in the corner, it was a little dusty but it would do. He grabbed it and walked back to the bed, he raised the broom over his head and swung it downwards, a few inches from the boys arm. Natsu felt the broom hit the bed and jumped up into a fighting pose. Jellal laughed and dropped the broom, just then Natsu noticed his blue haired buddy and sighed in relief. "Whew! I thought I had to beat up somebody!"

Jellal chuckled, "Yeah yeah, come on we are late for the concert!"

"Concert?" Natsu tapped his chin then his eyes widened, "Oh shit! I totally forgot!"

Jellal rolled his eyes, typical Natsu. "Anyways, the guys are waiting out side so hur-"

A loud banging on the door interrupted him. "Come in! The door is unlocked!" Natsu looked at Jellal with a confused face. "I didn't lock the door when I came in." Natsu nodded.

"HEY GUYS WE'RE GONNA BE LATE IF YOU DON'T HURRY THE FUCK UP!" Suddenly a half naked Gray barged in through the door.

"Gray your clothes…" Jellal said as he turned to Natsu. "Okay now Natsu get dressed, we'll be in the car waiting for you."

He grabbed Gray, who was frantically searching for his clothes and headed out of the small apartment.

 **At the FT Harmony concert hall…**

"Oh my fucking god look at that line!" Loke said. Gajeel snorted, and looked at the long line of tents and people.

"Don't worry we can just skip it, look the first people are girls." The man looked at Loke and smirked, "You can just put your little 'spell' on them."

Loke grinned and said, "Oh yeah! I can use my charm to get us in first!" Gray rolled his eyes.

"I still don't understand how girls go crazy over your lame and cheesy pickup lines," Loke shot him a glare.

"I don't understand how you get girls when you strip all the time Popsicle stick." Natsu smirked.

"Oi Flamebrain! Don't be judging me, you've never gotten a girl." Gray smirked at Natsu, "I bet you haven't even gotten you're first kiss, let alone get laid."

Natsu's face became red with both anger and embarrassment. "Shut up!"

"Boys come on, we're here now so don't fight." Jellal said while dragging them both out of the car. Natsu and Gray smacked away Jellal's hand so that they could walk on their own.

The group of high school boys walked over to the front of the line, they ignored they people who were yelling at them to get on line. Loke told the guys to stop and walked up to the 3 girls who were first in the long line, he started flirting and two of the girls seemed to have fainted with hearts in their eyes while the last girl smiled while handing him a piece of paper and let him in front of her. The orange haired male turned to the boys and motioned for them to go to him.

Soon the ticket booth opened up and the person called for the first people to go up.

The boys walked up, took out their tickets and handed them to the man. The man checked the tickets and handed them back while calling for the next people.

Gajeel lead the group over to a table, and grabbed 5 pieces of paper while giving the lady behind the desk a five-dollar bill. He handed each of the boys a piece of paper and a pen. "Write your name and number on this."

"What, why?" Jellal asked curiously.

"After the concert the girls from FT Harmony will be picking 3 papers from that box over there they're gonna call those people so if you want a chance to meet them then you should put you're number down."

"Okay," The boys wrote down the information and placed the papers in the wooden box that was on the stage. "Now let's go boys."

They went over to their seats and waited for the show to start.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Suprises

 **After the concert…**

"Damn, those girls are good!" Gray said while stretching his arms. Natsu nodded.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but… I agree." Jellal smirked at the pink-headed man.

"I told you that coming here would be awesome." Natsu huffed and walked of towards the crowd around the stage where the 5 girls were choosing the papers and the other followed him.

"Okay everyone! We have chosen the three lucky papers!" The blonde singer smiled while waving the three papers. "Now we are gonna call the phone numbers that are written on these papers!"

The short blue-headed girl took the microphone and said, "But first we just wanna say…" She looked around at everyone. "That we are going on a world wide tour!"

Everyone was cheering but Natsu didn't really understand why. He looked around and shrugged. "Well… okay then."

Loke walked to the pinkette, "I wonder if they picked one of our names…" Gray snorted.

"I doubt they did. Out of all these people, we have a really small chance to me-" He was interrupted by the ringing of a phone. Loke looked at Natsu and pointed to the phone that was ringing in the man's pocket.

Natsu grabbed the phone from his pocket to see whom the call was from. "No caller id huh? Strange."

Grays eyes widened and he looked over at the stage where the one of the girls were on the phone seeming like they were waiting for someone to answer their call. "Dude! I think it's the girls from FT Harmony!"

As soon as Natsu heard Gray say that, he answered the phone. "H-hello?!"

"Hi! Are you Natsu Dragneel?" Came a light feminine voice. Natsu gasped and nodded to his friends.

"Y-yes!"

"Well, we are here to inform you that you have been chosen to meet us, FT Harmony tomorrow!"

"Oh my god! Are you serious?!"

The voice on the other line giggled. "Of course silly! Why would we lie?"

"Oh wow! I'm just surprised that's all."

"Anyways, we are going to text you a code and an address and tomorrow you will come to meet us!"

"Ok but why do I need the code?"

"Because you will tell it to our security guards to be able to get in!"

"Ok, thanks!"

"Yup! We'll see you tomorrow!"

"Alright."

"Bye!"

"Bye." Natsu listened as the line went dead and he looked at his friends. "I'm meeting FT Harmony tomorrow…"

"DUDE! YOU ARE SO LUCKY! WHY AREN'T YOU SMILING AND FREAKING OUT!?" Gray shouted. Natsu just stared, midway through the conversation with the girl, when she had giggled, he knew that he had fallen for her. He knew it was kind of shallow, just to like someone because they look pretty or sound like an angel, but for some reason he just felt like she was going to be an important person in his life.

"Helloooooo." Loke said while waving his hand in front of Natsus face.

Natsu shook his head and looked at his orange haired friend. "Um, sorry I was thinking."

"You were thinking?!" Gajeel shouted.

Natsu rolled his eyes; he checked his phone and saw that he had gotten the text from the girls.

From: 574-784-9583 **(A/N: Not a real number)**

Hey! This is FT Harmony.

Please come to: xxx-xxx-xxxx

And tell the guards this code.

7385

 _Wow that place is close to where I live!_ Natsu thought and he smiled, then he looked at his buddies. "Let's go and get something to eat, I'm starving!"

Jellal rolled his eyes while the others grinned and agreed. They all walked off towards the direction of the parking lot.

They got in the car and drove to the closest restaurant.

 **oOo**

"Hello!" Said a young woman with curly pink hair as she bowed. "Welcome to Spirit Café! How may I help you guys?"

"Uh y-yes! A-a table f-for five p-please." Loke stuttered. The young woman looked up and smiled, then she brought them over to a table that was next to a window. "Th-thanks miss."

"My name is Aries and I'll be your waitress today! What would you gentlemen like?" She asked as she put down the menus.

"Uh… let me get a sprite." Gray said.

"I'll get a water please." Jellal said while ignoring Gajeel who was rolling his eyes.

"Get me beer."

"Hey metal head, be polite. Anyways, I'll get your spiciest drink please!"

"Oi salamander! You're never polite!"

"I can be polite unlike you!"

"Stop lying idiot!"

Soon Jellal yelled at them and they both stopped arguing. "Sorry about them, anyways Loke hurry up and order your drink."

"Uh, right… I-I'll get a… p-pepsi p-please."

"Alright! I'll be back soon!" Aries smiled and walked off.

"Hey Loke, you alright?" Natsu asked with a concerned face.

"Yeah dude, you never act like that around women." Gajeel said.

Loke felt a blush creep up his face. "It's uh nothing…"

"Yeah right, you like her or something don't you?" Gray smirked.

"Sh-shut up!" Loke's face was burning.

"Hello everyone my name is Virgo, what would you like to eat?" Everyone looked over to the waitress.

"Um where is Aries?" Loke asked.

"She had to do something, don't worry she will be back soon. Anyways, are you ready to order?" The pink haired woman explained and the others nodded.

"Alright, I'll get a steak please." Jellal said.

"Me too." Gray agreed.

"Get me the fish sticks," Gajeel said while looking at Natsu and sighing. "Please."

Natsu grinned and said, "I'll get everything that's spicy!"

Loke rolled his eyes and ordered pasta. The waitress left and the boys started talking.

 **After the meal…**

Loke put a piece of paper and a twenty-dollar bill on the table.

"Thanks for coming to Spirit Café!" Aries smiled and bowed. "We hope you will come visit us again!"

Loke blushed and said goodbye, the group of boys got into his car and he drove them all home.

 **oOo**

When Natsu got home, he got ready for bed and went to sleep, completely oblivious from what fate had in store for him.

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this story so far! I'm sorry for not posting quickly but I had a bit of writer's block. But don't worry I'll be posting the next chapter soon! Make sure to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: An old friend

Sunlight shone through Natsu's window waking the young man up. He groaned and felt his cat Happy cuddle up against him. He pet Happy's soft fur and checked his phone; he saw that he had received 2 texts. He saw that they had come from his friend Romeo.

From: Romeo

Hey Natsu! I have some exciting news!

Please call me when you are able to!

 _Hm… that was from yesterday… I wonder what he wants to say?_ Natsu wondered as he continued to read the texts.

From: Romeo

Hey Natsu? Are you asleep? I

Really need to tell you something!

Natsu grinned and dialed Romeo's number.

"Hello?" Said a boy's voice from the other end.

"Yo Romeo!"

"Oh! Natsu! Sorry I didn't check the name of the caller."

"Nah it's fine, anyways what did you wanna tell me?"

"Oh yeah! Guess who is going to meet FT Harmony!"

"No way! You're going too?!"

"Yup! Wait… you're going?!"

"Mhm! So if you're going, then I wonder if we know the other person!"

"I don't think so, it would be like a miracle if that happens."

"Lol, anyways did you get a time for when to meet them?"

"Yeah, they said to get there at 11:00, that's it."

"Cool, I'll meet you there I guess."

Natsu heard what sounded like Romeo's dad, Macao yelling for the boy. "Well my dad needs me, so bye!"

"Alright! See ya." Then the other line went dead. Natsu flopped down and checked the time. It was 9:30. _Wow I didn't know I could wake up this early!_ He thought as he got up to get ready to meet the girls.

He took a shower and brushed his teeth. _Hm… should I wear something casual?_ He wondered as he brushed his hair so he could get rid of all the tangles. _Yeah, I'm just going to meet them. It's not a formal thing anyways._

He grabbed a red t-shirt and a pair of shorts. When he finished getting changed, he checked the time. _It's only 9:54; I guess I can go out to eat breakfast_.

The pink haired man got into his car and went to the café that was nearest to his home.

He got out of the car and looked at the sign. _Hm… Animal Soul… What a strange name for a restaurant but it sounds cool_. He walked to the door and went in.

"Oh. My. Gosh! Natsu! Is that you?!" The man looked at the young lady who had said that. "OMG IT IS!"

The white haired lady ran up to him and crushed him in a hug. "U-um… sorry but who are you?"

The lady looked up to him with big blue eyes and pouted. "Hmpf… you forgot me already didn't you Natsu?"

"Huh? Wait… Lissana?!" Natsu's eyes widened in realization. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Yup! I missed you so much!" Lissana was Natsu's childhood friend but had left because she had a chance to go to an amazing middle and high school in Edolas, which was across Earthland so that's why they didn't get in touch for over 6 years.

"Wow! So why are you back? I thought you had one more year in school!"

"Well I wanted to come visit you, Elfman and Mira!"

"Oh yeah! I haven't heard from Mira in forever!"

"Oh do you know what she did?"

"No… what?"

"She became part of FT Harmony!"

"No way, really?!"

"Yeah! So I'm gonna go surprise her today!"

"Wait. You got picked?!"

"Picked? For what?"

"Three people were chosen to go visit them today."

"Oh no I wasn't chosen. I have to pay to go there."

"Well that's fine. I'll see you there then!"

"Oh! I thought you were gonna eat."

"Uh… right! That's why I came." Lissana rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Well come with me, I'll take you to your table!"

"You work here?"

Lissana face palmed, "My parents owned this place remember? They gave it to my brother when they… passed… and now I work here when I visit!"

"Oh yeah…" Natsu scratched the back of his head. "Well I'm starving… but I guess I'll get a ginger drink."

She wrote that down, giggled and gave him the menu and walked away swinging her hips side to side, which clearly didn't seem natural but Natsu was to busy looking at the menu.

A while later Lissana came back with his drink and took his order. He ordered pancakes, eggs and a LOT of extra spicy bacon.

He sipped his drink as he waited for his food. The pinkette looked out the window and started daydreaming.

oOo

After the meal…

He paid for the meal and thanked Lissana. Natsu got into his car and put in the address that FT Harmony had sent him.

"Alright! Let's go!" He drove off to the place he was supposed to go to. Though he was early by a few minutes, he knew that he could just wait in his car and listen to music.

He turned on the radio and grinned when it was on of FT Harmony's songs.

 _I ain't worried 'bout nothin'_

 _I ain't wearin' na nada_

 _I'm sittin' pretty, impatient, but I know you gotta_

 _Put in them hours, I'mma make it harder_

 _I'm sending pic after picture, I'mma get you fired_

 _I know you're always on the night shift_

 _But I can't stand these nights alone_

 _And I don't need an explanation_

 _'_ _Cause baby, you're the boss at home_

 _You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work_

 _But you gotta put in work, work, work, work, work, work, work_

 _You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work_

 _Let my body do the work, work, work, work, work, work, work, work_

 _We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh_

 _We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh_

Suddenly a loud banging came from the window, Natsu turned off the radio, then he looked over and saw his friend Romeo grinning and waving. The young man rolled down his window. "Hey Romeo! You wanna go in now?"

"Yup! And by the way, I saw the other person that got chosen… I think."

"Really what did they look like?"

"I only saw a guy with red hair."

"Hm… I wonder who he is…"

"Oh well, we'll find out!"

"Yes we will!" Natsu pumped his fist in the air and got out of the car. "For now, let's go meet the girls!"

 **A/N: I've been lazy… so sorry if this chapter is bad but I'm going back to school so I've been stressing out :p. Anyways it might be a while before I post again sorry! But maybe if you guys can motivate me some how… I'll be quicker ;)**

 **Anyways! I'll be back soon! And I'll see you then my little angels (Tell me if you want me to use that nickname.)**

 **Signing out -FTAngel**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Meeting Up 

Natsu and Romeo walked up to the guards that were at the door. "Hello! We have come to meet FT Harmony."

The tall man looked at Natsu, "Give me the code and you can come in."

"The code I got was…" He checked his phone " 7385."

"Oh! Mine was 4352!" Romeo said. The guard nodded.

"Everyone got a different code, and both of yours are valid. Now we just need you to give us any weapons you have."

"Um we don't have any." The two boys said. The guard raised an eyebrow.

"Okay then come on in." Natsu walked in, then suddenly the doorway started beeping. "Well seems like you have something, please show it."

"Huh? Oh! Right, I have my pocket knife!" He took out his pocketknife and gave it to the guard.

"Alright, you can go now. They will be in the meeting room later, so you can go in there and wait for them now." Natsu nodded and walked over to the room at the end of the hall that said Meeting Room on it.

Soon Romeo followed and they both waited for the girls and the other person to come.

A few minutes later…

A man with short red hair walked into the room. "Hi! I'm Dan! Where are the ladies?"

"Uh…" Natsu replied, "Their coming soon."

"Hey! I'm Romeo, and this is my friend Natsu!"

"Hello Romeo and Natsu." Then Dan went and took a seat.

A little while later the girls came in. First a blonde and a short blunette walked in. Then the other three came in.

"Hello! I'm Lucy! I'm guessing you guys are Natsu, Romeo and Dan?"

Natsu grinned, "Yup I'm Natsu! This is Romeo and that guy over ther is Dan."

Lucy smiled, "alright! I suppose you already know our names, but we'll just introduce ourselves anyways."

"Hi! I'm Levy!" The short blunette said cheerfully. Natsu smirked inwardly, _so this is the chick Gajeel is so obsessed with._

"Oh my gosh Natsu! You've grown so much!" Said man looked at the lady who had said his name. It was a white haired lady with the same big blue eyes like Lissana.

"Mira?" Natsu said slowly. "I-is that you?"

Mira smiled. "Yup! I missed you so much!"

Natsu grinned. _So Lissana was right! Mira did joined FT Harmony!_ Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." The redhead said as she walked to the door. "By the way, I'm Erza."

"Wait you know Mira?!" Lucy gasped as she looked at me.

"Uh y-yeah?" Natsu stuttered as he recognized that voice. Lucy was the one who had called her and he had fallen for her! "W-why?"

"That means that y-" She was cut of by Lissana who had ran into the room and was literally squeezing the life out of her sister.

"MIRA! I MISSED YOUUUUUUUUU." The younger girl screeched.

"Lissana?!" Once Mira realized that her sister was the one who was hugging her, she squealed and grabbed Lissana, looking her over. "Oh my gosh! You've grown into a beautiful young lady!"

Her sister giggled and finally looked around the room, her eye falling on me. "Oh hey Natsu! I'm glad you're here!"

Natsu smiled awkwardly. "Um cool…" He looked back over to the blonde.

"This is Lissana guys! She's my baby sister!" Mira introduced her sister to her friends.

"Juvia thinks that she is very pretty." Lissana blushed and looked at her feet.

"Now girls! We are supposed to be meeting our fans right now!"

"Yes Erza." All the girls said together as Lissana went to take a seat next to Natsu.

"Anyways do you guys have any requests or questions?" Lucy asked and Dan immediately replied.

"Yes! I would love if one of you lovely ladies came with me on a date! I think I'm in L-O-V-E!" He seemed to have hearts in his eyes.

The girls looked at each other, "uh… sorry but that's not gonna happen…" Mira said awkwardly.

"Oh but I'm in L-O-V-E with you beautiful ladies! Please go on a date with me!" He literally got on his knees and begged them. Natsu and Romeo tried to hold back their laughter but their faces were all red and it looked like they were about to explode. The girls shook their heads.

"Oh but I'm begging you! If you would just let me have a chance!"

Finally Erza had had enough and she called for the security guards. Two muscular men walked in and grabbed Dan, pulling him out of the room.

The girls sighed in relief and Levy said, "If anyone of you also have intentions like that, please get out!" The other three shook their heads. "Alright then! Let's continue on with what we were doing before!"

Natsu grabbed his phone and walked over to the girls. "Can we take a picture together?"

They all said yes and posed for the picture. "Thanks!" He flashed his 100-watt grin at them and went over to his seat, not noticing the slight blush on Lucy's face.

 **oOo**

Soon time was up and their meet up ended. Lucy knew that she had developed some feelings for the pink haired idiot but tried to deny it to her friends though they could already tell.

Lucy watched her phone all day waiting for Natsu to text or call her. Before Natsu left she had handed him a piece of paper that had her number on it hoping that he would contact her.

 **Rrrrrriinnnngggg**

She grinned and answered the phone. "Hello Natsu?"

"Uh I'm sorry but this is Evergreen your manager."

"Oh… uh what do you need?"

"We are leaving to England in 2 weeks for the world tour."

"Oh uh right!"

"Yup and by the way, who is Natsu?"

"Uh… no one!"

"Mhm right… anyways make sure you tell the other girls."

"Okay see you!"

"Goodbye Lucy! And don't get in any trouble!"

"Alright bye!"

"Bye." Then she hung up.

 **Ding!**

Lucy glanced at her phone and saw a text from an unknown number.

734-592-7458 **(A/N: Not a real number)**

Hey Lucy! This is Natsu!

I'm sorry for not calling

You but I'm busy with my

Friends… L (They have

Been bugging me all day

After I got back from meeting

You guys. I'll talk to you

Tomorrow!

She smiled lightly and turned off her phone. She rolled over on her bed and sighed. _I do like him but… if I end up dating him then will our lives change? Ugh I have to see if he likes me first before I think about dating him._

She got out of her bed and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. _Wow I'm so glad that the girls and I decided on picking a few fans to meet us._

 **Hello my little angels! I have an idea for a new fanfiction but I'm working on it so it's not out yet. I'll keep working on this story of course! But anyways, I hope you've all enjoyed this story so far, if you have then please review so I know that I should continue the story!**

 **FTAngel signing out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Group Chat

 **(A/N: This takes place after a week. And now Natsu and Lucy are good friends.)**

"Hey Natsu!" Came the angelic voice from the other end.

"Oh hey Lucy!" Natsu greeted.

"Do you want to come watch me and the girls record our new song?"

"Uh sure, but when?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"Okay."

"Also if you want, you can bring the other guys!"

"Ok alright."

"See ya!"

"Bye!" Natsu hung up and got on the group chat with his buddies.

* * *

 **The Guys Chat:**

 **Natsu: Hey guys.**

 **Gajeel: Yo**

 **Loke: What's up?**

 **Jellal: Hello everyone!**

 **Natsu: Do you guys have anything to do tomorrow afternoon?**

 **Loke: Yup I have a date**

 **Gajeel: With Aries right?**

 **Loke: How did you know?!**

 **Gray: Hey guys!**

 **Gray: And Loke, it's pretty obvious that you two are into each other.**

 **Loke: Whatever, I gtg do my homework.**

 **Natsu: Bye dude.**

 **Gajeel: Lol bye.**

 **Jellal: Bye Loke! Good luck on ur date!**

 **Gray: Ttyl.**

 **Natsu: Anyways, since no one else has plans, would any of u wanna come to watch Lucy and the girls record?**

 **Gray: Oh god. Juvia will be all over me again. I'm NOT going.**

 **Gajeel: Oh come on man, we all know that you like her.**

 **Gray: No I don't!**

 **Gajeel: Yeah u do.**

 **Gray: SHUT UP METAL FACE!**

 **Jellal: Boys, stop fighting or else I'll tell Erza.**

 **Gajeel: I don't care if you tell her. She can't do nothing to me.**

 ** _Jellal added Erza to the group chat._**

 **Erza: Oh really?**

 **Natsu: Hah! Busted!**

 **Erza: Shut up Natsu. And the rest of y'all behave.**

 **Gray: Yes mam.**

 **Natsu: Yes mam**

 **Gajeel: Whatever.**

 **Erza: Do you have anything to say Gajeel?**

 **Gajeel: Nope!**

 **Jellal: Thank you Erza.**

 **Erza: You're welcome Jellal.**

 ** _Erza left the group chat_**

 **Gajeel: Jellal! Why u do that to meh?**

 **Jellal: Y not?**

 **Gray: Wait. How did you get Erza's number?! It's like she hates everyone!**

 **Jellal: Well uh… we knew each other when we were younger and she decided to give me her number.**

 **Gray: Yeah right. I bet you two r secretly dating.**

 **Natsu: Me too.**

 **Jellal: Shut up! Gray, you deal with Juvia and Natsu, u and Lucy should realize ur fellings for each other.**

 **Jellal: I mean fellings.**

 **Jellal: I mean fealings**

 **Jellal: I MEAN FEELINGS!**

 **Gray: Lol, that was an epic fail.**

 **Natsu: Ikr**

 **Natsu: Hey where's metal face.**

 **Jellal: Might have left.**

 **Natsu: Ugh, anyways, you wanna come with me to see the girls?**

 **Jellal: Of course! And Gray will too.**

 **Gray: Wait what?!**

 ** _Jellal added Erza to the group chat._**

 **Erza: Yes Gray?**

 **Gray: I mean of course I will!**

 **Erza: Good! Now see you all tomorrow.**

 **Erza: Oh and I expect Gajeel to be there too because Levy will probably want him to come. So make sure you tell him.**

 ** _Erza left the group chat_**

 **Gray: I hate you Jellal.**

 **Gajeel: Me too.**

 **Natsu: Where were you Metal face?**

 **Gajeel: Uh my mom called for me.**

 **Gray: Didn't ur mom disappear when you were a baby?**

 **Gajeel: I meant my dad.**

 **Natsu: Both our dads left 7 yrs ago…**

 **Gajeel: FINE! Jeez it was…**

 **Jellal: Levy right?**

 ** _Gajeel left the group chat_**

 **Jellal: Yup, it was Levy.**

 **Nastu: Lol anyways, see ya guys tmr at the recording studio.**

 **Gray: Bye.**

 **Jellal: Okay! See you guys.**

* * *

Natsu grinned. His friends sure were crazy. And that was probably why they were friends in the first place.

He got up and checked the time _3:00 PM… well I have nothing to do. I guess I could go to the gym._ He thought as he got up and grabbed his gym things. He went to the bathroom and changed.

 **At The Gym…**

 _I should go on the treadmill_. He put down his things and put in his ear buds and scrolled through the songs that he had on his phone. _Lucy and the others are still recording their new song so I guess I'll listen to an old song._ He thought as he put on one of his favorite songs.

 _If you could take my pulse right now_

 _It would feel just like a sledgehammer_

 _If you could feel my heartbeat now_

 _It would hit you like a sledgehammer_

 _I don't admit it_

 _I play it cool_

 _But every minute_

 _That I'm with you_

 _I feel the fever and I won't lie_

 _I break a sweat_

 _My body's telling_

 _All the secrets I ain't told you yet_

 _Oh oh_

 _I struggle to contain_

 _Whoa oh_

 _The love that's in my veins_

 _Oh oh_

 _And how it circulates_

 _Oh oh_

 _If you could take my pulse right now_

 _It would feel just like a sledgehammer_

 _If you could feel my heartbeat now_

 _It would hit you like a sledgehammer_

* * *

 **Hey guys! Don't kill me for not posting in a long time. I'm starting school now and my mom is making me do a bunch of extra after school work. My homework also takes really long to complete. I might be posting every week but I'm not sure yet. Also my chapters might be a little shorter than usual but anyways make sure you review and I'll see you little angels later! (I hope y'all are still angels)**

 **FTAngel signing out.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Introductions

Natsu Dragneel and his 3 friends were driving towards a recording studio, more precisely FT Harmony's recording studio. As they reached their destination the looked up to see a big white building with many windows in it.

"Wow, how should we know which floor they're at?" Gray asked curiously.

"Um…" Natsu checked his phone. "Lucy said… oh! They are on the 6th floor."

"Okay. Let's go." The 4 friends walked into the building.

"Excuse me but what are you young gentlemen doing here?" A young woman with long brown hair, a very stern face and a pair of glasses asked the group.

"We are here to meet up with the girls from FT Harmony." Jellal answered quickly.

"I'm sorry but you don't just 'meet up' with the girls."

Natsu cut in and asked, "Who are you anyways?"

"I am Evergreen. I am their manager. Who are you?"

"I'm Natsu and these are my buddies Jellal, Gajeel and Gray."

Evergreens eyes widened. "Oh! So you four are the boys that the girls keep talking about huh?"

She started circling them and examining every detail of them. "Hm interesting… pink hair? Stripping habit? Pierced face? Eye tattoo?" She finally looked at their faces as said. "Those girls sure do have some weird taste in guys."

Gray looked down and realized that he was half naked, he ran off on a search and soon came back with his shirt back on.

"Welp! I guess you guys can go up to meet them but first I need to check you all for any dangerous items of weapons." She took out a metal scanner from behind the counter. "Now stand straight all of you and raise your hands over your heads."

The boys did as they were told and she scanned them. Finding nothing, she led them up to the sixth floor to meet the girls.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu shouted when he saw the blonde. She turned her head and smiled, she patted the other girls' shoulders and pointed to the group. Juvia was the first one that came over. Of course, she was squeezing the life out of 'Gray-sama' and chanting over and over about how he came to see her. The other girls calmly walked over to the boys and greeted them politely.

Erza glared at Natsu and Gray whenever they got into their little fights, Levy was talking with Gajeel whenever the girls took a break from recording. Mira, Jellal and Lucy watched as Natsu and Gray got knocked out by Erza and started to laugh.

Everyone was having a great time and was playing around together. Suddenly Mira had an idea. "Hey! How about we go to the beach next weekend? Or, we can go tomorrow!"

They all looked at each other and agreed. "Okay! Let's go tomorrow!"

They went back to what they were doing before and waited for the next day to come around.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! I am super sorry for the short chapter but I'm supposed to be doing my homework right now. I wanted to post so you guys wouldn't have to wait too long. Anyways, I need to work on my fuck ton of homework. Anyways, see y'all later! And make sure you guys review! Love all of you angels! FTAngel signing out.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Beach Trip

Lucy's P.O.V

We just got to the beach and the boys are no whereto be found. I sighed, _I knew they would be late._ I looked back at the girls and saw Erza with steam coming out of her ears. _Uh oh_

"WHERE ARE THOSE FOOLS?! I'M GOING TO MAKE THEM REGRET BEING LATE!" She screamed as she whipped out her phone to text Jellal and ask him where they were.

Levy and I sweat-dropped and looked at each other, she gave me a look that said 'We should probably leave before the boys come and get a beating.' I nodded and told Erza that Levy and I were going to find a good spot on the beach. Erza nodded and let us go.

We quickly walked away and I took out my phone to warn Natsu about the horror that was about to be unleashed upon him.

 **Lucy: Natsu! Where are you?!**

 **Natsu: In the parking lot, why?**

 **Lucy: OMG, you better run**

 **Natsu: Why…**

 **Lucy: Let's just say Erza is not very happy with you guys for being late.**

 **Natsu: Oh shit… Jellal just got a text from her…**

 **Lucy: Lol! Good luck dude!**

 **Natsu: Ugh I'll need it. ;~;**

 **Lucy: ;p**

 **Natsu: Oh yea! And before I die, I just wanna tell you that I have a little surprise for you!**

 **Lucy: Oh really?!**

 **Natsu: Yup! Oh shit she's here, I gotta run bye!**

 **Lucy: Bye ;p**

I sighed and laughed, Levy looked over to me and saw that I had been texting Natsu. "Ooohhh, whacha guys talking about?" Levy smirked.

"Oh nothing, I'm just laughing cuz Erza found them, they are gonna have a hard time." I chuckled again. Levy peeked over my shoulder again and asked, "What's this 'special' thing he's got for ya?"

"How am I supposed to know? It's a surprise!" I laughed. Levy blushed from the embarrassment, "Oops!"

I looked around and said, "I think this is a good spot don't ya think?" Levy nodded and went to put her towel down. I joined my friend and began to put on some sunscreen. I asked Levy to put sunscreen on the part of my back I couldn't reach. Then I helped Levy put on her sunscreen.

Normal P.O.V.

"Hey girls." The girls looked up to see Mira, Erza, and Juvia carrying the boys who were bruised up. Lucy giggled and she saw Natsu groan and look up at her. "Hey Luce…"

Juvia was hugging Gray as she carried him and sat him down on her towel, as Lucy saw this, she giggled and went over to Natsu. "Hey Natsu, how was the beating?"

Erza dropped him along with Gajeel causing them both to groan as they hit the ground. "They learned their lesson, that's for sure." Said Mira as she walked over to them. Erza beamed proudly and put down her blanket next to the others'. Natsu finally got up and took his towel out to put it next to Lucy's, "Hey Lucy?"

"Yea?" Lucy replied.

"Remember that special thing I told you about?"

"Mhm!"

"Well… come follow me." He said as he got up.

"Um… alright." Lucy also got up and yelled over to Levy and the other girls. Soon after, Natsu grabbed her hand and began running. Lucy didn't have enough time to blush from the contact because she was too busy trying to keep up with him.

* * *

After a few minutes of running, Natsu had finally stopped running. Panting, Lucy looked around and saw that she was in front a beautiful cave with water running into it. There were flowers everywhere and lights coming from these strange looking plants that were glowing. The sight was breath taking.

"Natsu! Wh-ho-woah…" Lucy was unable to form words as she looked at it.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Natsu asked as he went over to her. All she could do was nod with her mouth agape. "This is my special spot where I spend a lot of my time when I want to get away from the world."

When she finally shook herself awake, she turned to Natsu and asked, "Why did you take me here?"

Natsu blushed and replied, "W-well… I-I've been w-wanting to uh…"

Lucy's heart started beating faster, "Y-yes?"

"Well um… c-can… I-I mean will… y-you…" Natsu took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut and said, "W-will you go out w-with m-me?!"

Lucy's heart stopped. She smiled a smile so bright that it could melt the world's greatest iceberg. "Of course I will!" She squealed internally and hugged him. He pulled back from the hug and grinned.

Natsu P.O.V.

 _She said yes! She said YES! SHE SAID YESSSSS! Oh I'm so happy that I could kiss her… wait… can I kiss her?_ I gazed at her chocolate eyes and my face moved closer to hers. _I'm gonna kiss her… I'm going to kiss Lucy… my girlfriend…_ Oh that felt so right to say. Finally my lips were on hers. I pushed her against on of the cave walls and deepened it. It felt so right! My lips seemed to mold perfectly with hers.

Finally we separated and I leaned my forehead against hers. "I love you Lucy."

Her big eyes widened as she processed the words I had just said to her. "N-Natsu… I-I love you too." Her lips formed a smile as she pounced back on me and kissed me again. We separated and laughed.

Normal P.O.V.

"YEESSSSSSSS! FINALLY! THE NALU SHIP HAS SAIIILLLLEEEEDDDDD" The new couple covered their ears as Mira screamed. Natsu and Lucy just came back and told their friends that they were dating and everyone was very happy for them. Well everyone except Gray. Gray was in shock. Natsu, his long-time rival got a girlfriend before him! He ran over to Juvia and yelled, "Juvia! Will you go out with me?!" Juvia squealed and hugged Gray so hard that his face turned purple. "YES, YES, YES, YES, YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS" She screamed happily. Jellal's mouth dropped open, _Didn't see that coming._ He thought.

Once again everyone covered their ears as Mira screamed again, " YASSSSSSSSSSS BOTH NALU AAAAND GRUVIA HAVE SAILEDDDDD." She danced around happily. Erza looked at Natsu and Gray and said, "If you hurt either of the girls in any way." She hit her fist against her hand to show that they would get a beating. They nodded quickly and hid behind their new girlfriends. Everyone laughed and went back to their activities on the beach.

* * *

 **A/N: Natsu and Lucy are finally together! I think this is going to be the end of this story. I may add more later on but for now, I'm going to leave it. Anyways, I'm really, really sorry for not posting in months but school is really taking up my time. Anyways bye my little angels! See you in my other stories!**

 **-FTAngel signing out!**


End file.
